When a witness needs saving
by TSBonante
Summary: A silly crossover between Phoenix and DR TRAN. I blame The PHoenix kink meme. They put these ideas in my head... Why? Sorry, btw, I worte it soooo late, its like... 4 am or something, so its going to be messed up. PLease let me know if i made a mistake.


It was the pancake breakfast at the elementary school, and Phoenix, Miles, and Larry had all come to school early as to not miss out on the almost cardboard like pancakey goodness. After waiting in line they finally sat down to.. Enjoy. Both Larry and Phoenix dumped mounds of syrup onto their little stack, and Miles instead, opted for some strawberry jam ( they didn't provide raspberry you see). The boys had been friends for a few weeks now, and it seemed like nothing could come between them. Little did they know… forces beyond their comprehensions were at work.

" I can't wait" Miles said, using a small plastic knife to spread his jam. " My dad said he would take me to court with him next week. Its going to be so awesome!" He confided in his friends. " Man, don't you get bored stuck in that courtroom all day?" Phoenix asked and stuck a big bite of pancake in his mouth, a bit of syrup running down his chin. " No, its really exciting, you should see-" **" AHEM" **Miles and Phoenix both looked at Larry. " What?" they said in unison, thinking that Larry had interrupted them since he felt left out. Larry, however had been zoning out whilst picking his nose, " Huh?" he said, not removing his finger from his nostril. Miles sighed, amazed how immature the boy could be " Come on Larry, don't play dumb" " Uh… what are you guys talking about? Are we talking about the Valentines day card that was left in Teachers desk? I told you that it wasn't me!" Larry ended up shouting by the end of his sentence. Phoenix raised one of his silly shaped eyebrows, but said nothing. He knew Larry had left the valentine, but that was not the point, it had been last year after all.

" **Testing… 1... 2..."**

This time Miles and Phoenix knew it was not Larry. The three boys looked around the cafeteria trying to find where the voice had come from. " Whose saying that?" Larry said, inching closer to Phoenix, a little scared. On Phoenix's other side Miles remained calm " It was probably just someone on the intercom" Phoenix's face became scrunched up in though. " But Miles, our school doesn't have an intercom.." The three boys looked at each other, confused, and secretly each wanting to run into their parents arms. Then it started again.

" **He is a man of Action. He is a man of Honour. He is a man of Duty. Here comes DEFENCE ATTORNY WRIGHT!"**

"Whaaaaat?!" the boys exclaimed, Miles more because he was upset that he wasn't the defence attorney. That wasn't fair, Phoenix didn't even want to be a defence attorney!

"**This summer everyone's favourite Defence attorney returns… and his name is… DEFENCE ATTORNEY WRIGHT"**

" I'm not a lawyer?" phoenix said, unsure who to voice his comment too. Miles, turned away from his friends to pout.

"**He's a real lawyer"**

Phoenix was about to open with mouth to argue when Miles did so for him. " How? He's only nine years old!"

" **Not only is he a Lawyer, he's a detective with a PHD in SAVING YOUR ASS"**

"This all sounds kind of familiar…" Larry said as Miles and Phoenix glared at the ceiling.

" **He's a true American legend"**

Phoenix was about to argue, paused, and turned to Miles, whispering "Where is America?" Miles sighed, unwilling to dignify the question with an answer.

" **FROM AMERICA"**

" He's Japanese! We all are!" Miles shouted at the ceiling. " How do you know? You seen Phoenix's birth certificate?" Larry said, just for augmentative's sake.

" **When a witness needs saving… DEFENCE ATTORNEY WRIGHT delivers!"**

" I do?" Phoenix said wonderingly at the ceiling. He was starting to like this idea. He could be famous, save people… like a super hero!

" **You made Phoenix the man he will be buy mindlessly buying all of his games! Even the one where he is a hobo!"**

"Ha ha! Your going to be a hobo!" Larry laughed, Phoenix slumped his shoulders, feeling like he should have known there would be a catch.

" **Now you can see his new movies with titles such as. PHOENIX WRIGHT: HE'S A LAWYER, OH NO MR WRIGHT, ITS VON KARMA WITH A TAZER!, and OH SHIT, PHOENIX IS DEFENDING SOMEONE WHO IS ACTUALLY GUILTY!"**

"Tazers? Why do I have be hit with the tazer?" Phoenix was starting to get a little upset.

"**DEFENCE ATTORNEY WRIGHT shouldn't get so angry, he would know, after all, he's a Lawyer."**

"That doesn't even make sense!" Roared Miles throwing his arms in the air dramatically.

"**Miles Edgeworth is crazy…"**

Phoenix and Larry begun snickering. And Miles Glared at them.

"…**crazy for Phoenix Wright!"**

"Whatttt?!" Miles and Phoenix said, again in unison. And Larry merely exclaimed " Ew… Gay."

"**But DEFENCE ATTORNEY WRIGHT sets him straight with… A HOT DICKING"**

All three of the boys mouth dropped. And although none of them would ever admit it, they were all secretly turned on.

"**Look at that fat cock!"**

Just then, a frightening man ran streaking through the cafeteria. Larry begun to cry.

" **Sorry boys, that was fucked up!"**

"Your not kidding" Miles said under his breath, he was not resting his head in his hands, hoping the voice would just go away if he ignored it.

"**and his arch nemesis PROSECUTOR EDGEWORTH"**

Miles lifted his head " P- P- Prosecutor?"

"**Who will kill his own father in a broken Elevator!"**

"D-daddy?" Edgeworth whimpered, tears welling in his eyes.

" **Its tough since he's feeling claustrophobic and about to faint, but he gets the job done"**

Edge worth looked blankly at the ceiling. Phoenix jumped up to help his friend, shaking his shoulder and getting no response. " I think you broken him!" Phoenix said, looking around for a teacher to help.

"**DEFENCE ATTORNEY WRIGHT"**

" Oh no…." Phoenix said, sensing impending doom.

"**Working with his psychic side kick"**

"I don't have a psychic…" Phoenix began and turned to his left when he was greeted with a hand shoved in his have. " Hi, the name's Maya, you want to buy me some burgers? Oooh, pancakes, I have a second stomach for pancakes." Phoenix yelled and leaped back of his chair.

"**People everywhere believe he is the WRIGHT attorney for them"**

" **That's was so lame." Phoenix said, alright tired of the silly puns his name brought him.**

"**Here comes DEFENCE ATTORNEY WRIGHT… starring DEFENCE ATTORNEY WRIGHT"**

**Although no one else witnessed the incident the boys claimed to see, they were all sent home early, and in a few days they all forgot.**


End file.
